Confidential Confessions: The Entering
by Snow Sokoke
Summary: When Voldermort was destroyed Harry and his twin were found at the scene.With Hertz in perfect health and Harry on his deathbed.Assuming that Hertz defeated him, he left Harry in an ally and raised Hertz as his own
1. Of Entering

****

Title: Confidential Confession: The Entering

Summary: When Voldermort was destroyed Harry and his twin were found at the scene. With Hertz in perfect health and Harry on his deathbed. Assuming that Hertz defeated him, he left Harry in an ally and raised Hertz as his own. This is his first year. Slytherin Harry!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do, however, own the plot of this story and any characters that you cannot identify.

****

*************************************************************************************

"I got my letter today," a young boy of eleven stated softly, insecurely, as he moved to stand in front of a tall, dark cloaked figure, whose features were hidden by the dark shadows of random objects scattered around the room. The child stood at about 4"6 and weighed approximately 76 pounds. His hair was a long raven black which was tied back loosely in an elastic rubber band. Emerald green eyes were shining brightly from behind his clear contacts, which only added to it's color and made it glow in an even more innocent, eerie, unrealistic way. His skin was naturally pale and his features were slightly withdrawn. A cotton, snow white, nightshirt hung baggily off his gaunt form, the left sleeve hung down, covering his hand, while the right sleeve was rolled up just past his wrist, allowing him to fully grasp the long piece of parchment which was in his hand. His too long pure white sweatpants were dragging slightly on the hard oak floor. Miraculously, no dirt or dust attached itself to the dragged pant cuffs.

A harsh laugh erupted from the man across from the boy. "Did you now?" At first his voice was filled with obvious sarcasm, that was unless you knew what to look for. The harsh voice was also dripping with loathing, pity and fear. Hate for Dumbledore, pity for the wizarding fools who probably lost there only chance of surviving Voldermort's downfall and fear, for how if 'his' child decided to attend Hogwarts, he would be treated. 

"Do you think the fool really wants you to attend for who you are? He wants you to attend because it would be good for publicity. Are you really _that_ interested in going to this school, Harry?" At the end of his ranting, his voice had quieted slightly and the loathing in his voice had disappeared. If a person hadn't heard the early comments, one would merely think of it as an innocent question.

Harry looked up startled at the questions, gently biting his lip. He was nervous. He really wanted to go to Hogwarts to learn real magic, but on the other hand he was afraid of leaving Rey Pasa, his adoptive father. Rey had taken him in when no one wanted him. He had taken him in, not because he wanted a slave or a child, but because he needed a heir. A heir to the Duzzel Vampire Clan. A child had to be raised from infancy, but could not be a direct descendant of the clan. That was where Harry came in. Harry was the perfect option. A young, undeveloped and abandoned wizard. A powerful one at that.

He was the twin of Hertz Potter. The sole savior of the wizarding world. He had single handedly taken out Voldermort, a powerful Dark Lord, using his own magic. No one had ever seen what really happened, but he was found alive, and remotely unscathed with Voldermort's dead body next to him. The only thing the wizarding world didn't know was that Hertz had a twin. A twin who was taken away by Dumbledore and given away to an orphanage in hopes that he would be killed off, leaving Hertz alive and under his complete control. A living pawn in the current war. With Harry out of the way, Albus Dumbledore could have his full attention set on raising Hertz to become a powerful light wizard and hopefully his heir.

Unfortunately for him, Rey was in that part of Surrey when he dropped the child in an abandoned alleyway and recognized him for what he really was. A wizard with the power of four advanced bloodlines at his disposal. It had given both Rey and Harry what they had been looking for. In Harry's case, a father figure, who wasn't hell bent on remaining in hiding, his other child, or the pleasures of his wife. For Rey, no vampire in the Duzzel Clan had ever had a child. He was the first one. Though it was not his by blood, it provided both an excellent light in his life and a heir. A person to love and call his own. A person who would willingly stand in his presence without acting that he were a god. A heir who had been born into the darkness of the world. A heir who would not judge based on first appearance or character, but instead what was really there. 

It worked out perfectly, but they had been together for so long. It was almost eleven years that they had been together, father and son. Did Harry really want to give it up for real magical teachings? Could he willingly give up what he had come to know and love? 

"I…" Harry started uncertainly, locking eyes with his mentor. Rey could see that he was struggling with decision. He always tended to just follow orders and never voice his opinion, but Rey couldn't just allow that this time. This was too important. Rey nodded softly, indicating for Harry to continue his thought. "I want to go! This could be my only real chance." he nearly yelled, before almost whispering. "I know that they might hate me, but I don't care." As if hearing the unspoken question in both their minds he continued. His voice was careful, searching. "I just don't want to leave you. I don't think that I could."

Rey smiled behind his hood. Yes, his child had become quite attached to him, for obvious reasons, Rey was the only one who treated him as an equal. Not even the other vampires of the Duzzel Clan did that. At least not until he became a real vampire. Personally, Rey didn't want to be separated from the boy either. He had become…attached. The child had wormed it's way into the vampire kings heart, a rare occurrence.

"You don't have to go, only if you want to." Rey said again, looking in hope at his younger charge. "You don't even really need the teachings. You know almost all the curriculum up until the fifth year." Harry had become something to the equivalent of a child prodigy. Once he saw a spell being cast, a werewolf change, or a vampire sire, he would be able to mimic it instantly. The downside was, no one ever would realize his potential, if he did not enter Hogwarts. He would make sure Harry attended, even if he had to go there himself, which he knew would be most likely because without a doubt Harry would give up his chance to learn 'real' magic if it meant that he wouldn't be able to stay with him.

"I guess," the young child muttered softly, adverting his eyes towards the floor in a sign of respect for the older mans decision. 'At least I can stay with Rey,' he though to himself quietly. If he thought too loudly, he knew that the vampires telepathic powers would pick up on it. Harry only briefly had the gift. He was not yet a full vampire, therefore he couldn't fully obtain all the vampires' abilities, merely certain aspects of them. For example, he could only read thoughts that followed, or were followed by, strong emotions such as fear or anger.

"Do you remember Ishtar? My sister?" Rey asked seemingly out of the blue, jostling Harry from his own thoughts. Rey watched as his heir pondered the thought for a few moments before nodding. "Recently she moved her home to a quaint place named 'The Dark Forest'." He watched as the child's eyes light up with curiosity and could practically see the wheels turning in his head. The Dark Forest, as humans called it, was home to many rare (sometimes dark) creatures, who couldn't be kept in the underground. One of its edges rested on the border of the Hogwarts wards.

"Could…Could you maybe…Uh-"

"I can stay there while you attend the school." Rey smiled, watching the happiness fill his young charges face. It was rare to see some one in his position (in the presence of a vampire) being so happy. Rey knew that Harry would know that he was happy, even though his face was being shadowed by one of the many random objects in the room. He would be able to still keep vigil watch over his kin, and visit his younger sister.

A second later Harry had tackled the elder vampire to the floor in a tight hug. "Thank you so much Rey! I already have everything we need, so we won't have to rush and go shopping in a wizard town. I even have a wand!" he announced happily. 

Seeing his mentors confused face, Harry rolled up his left sleeve up to his elbows, revealing an eleven inch, willow, wand. "Last time sister Ishtar came to visit, when I turned ten, she thought that I should get prepared for this day. She always said you would make me go." Realizing he was getting off track, he quickly reverted back to his original train of thought. Smiling sheepishly he continued. "Well, she brought me to get all the books and supplies that might be on this years requirement, and a wand at Foaly's Wand Shop. I even have the real list. Here it is!" He finished by showing him the acceptance letter that he had received.

Dear Student,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All new students shall be required to report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival, on September 1 of this year.

Please ensure that the utmost attention be made to this years list of supplies required attached herewith. We much look forward to receiving you as part of the new generation of Hogwarts history.

Professor McGonagall

Assistant Headmistress

Order of Merlin 3rd Class

First year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes

2. One plain pointed hat for day wear

3. Two pairs of dragon-hide gloves

And the following set of books:

1. 'The Standard Book of Spells' by Miranda Goshawk

2. 'A Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi' by Phyllida Spore

3. 'A History of Magic' by Bathilda Bagshot

4. 'A Magical Theory' by Adalbert Waffling

5. 'A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration' by Emeric Switch

6. 'Magical Drafts and Potions' by Arsenius Jigger

7. 'The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection' by Trimble

8. 'Defense: The Practical Theory' by Remus Lupin

All students must be equipped with:

1. One wand

2. One standard size 2 pewter cauldron

And may bring, if they desire, either an owl, cat, or toad.

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

Though Rey would never admit it, he was worried. His heir would be going to Hogwarts. He didn't have it in his heart to say no. "You really want this." Harry nodded desperately, his eyes watering slightly. He sighed. "I guess I'll be taking you to the station on the 31st."

************************************************************************ So how was it? Good? Bad? Comments? Ideas? Leave a Review!


	2. Of Chance Meetings

****

Title: Confidential Confession: The Entering

****

Summary: When Voldermort was destroyed Harry and his twin were found at the scene. With Hertz in perfect health and Harry on his deathbed. Assuming that Hertz defeated him, he left Harry in an ally and raised Hertz as his own. This is his first year. Slytherin Harry!

Different Speeches:

*Telepathy*

~Parsletounge~

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do, however, own the plot of this story and any characters that you cannot identify.

******************************************************************************************

__

August 31st Kings Cross; Platform 9 ¾

"Are you sure you really want to do this?" Rey asked for the fifth time, casting worried eyes on his child. From what he could tell, this would be the biggest development between vampires and humans in decades, since the birth of Lea Evans, a vampire and human hybrid. Just allowing a vampire or ones' heir to be in the presence of humans was extremely rare. Actually attending a human school? That was unheard of. It had never happened. Rey didn't know how this would affect Harry. If anyone found out his secret, there could be a lot of trouble and from what he saw already, there was three, at most, loyal and trustworthy people. Harry had noticed this as well.

The first one was Draco Malfoy. He was heir to the pureblood Malfoy lineage. He had light snow blond hair and pale gray eyes. He stood at 4"9, and looked as if he weighed 85 pounds. Pride could be seen in his eyes and posture as he walked. His appearance itself demanded respect. He wore black silk robes, and a pair of brown dragon-hide boots, that '_clicked' _against the ground every step. He, like Harry and Rey, had gotten to the platform extremely early. They had actually arrived at about the same time. Three hours prior to the appointed time. His father, Lucius Malfoy, had not came to the station. From what Rey could tell, the boy had probably taken a portkey from his manor, straight to the station. The younger Malfoy had not noticed them.

The next two were identical twins. They arrived only moments ago with their family. Fred and George Weasley. They stood at 5"2 with bright red hair, ratty clothes, and light brown eyes, both with a hint of amber around their pupils. Almost all magical twins were trustworthy, at least between themselves. Magical twins were born with a special connection. For some, its merely a slight case of empathy when dealing with the other, but Magical identical twins. They were different. Mostly only wand makers knew the truth between their connection. At birth, seconds before they are born, their magic combines, mixing together, before pulling apart again. In these few seconds, half of one twins magic is removed and is exchanged with half of the opposite twins. In essence, not only are there features almost identical, but so is there magical signature. Since they both share the same magical signatures, their thoughts, feelings, skills, and attributes were shared. In most cases, their personalities were also identical.

"I'm sure Rey," Harry responded gently, in hopes to ease his guardians nerves. "You are accompanying me on the train anyway, will you not?" He turned to look, at his cloaked mentor. Rey tended to get worried with the slightest things. There was nothing to worry about though. He would easily make friends with Fred, George, and Draco. It would be not problem, especially with a little mental persuasion, if needed.

"Yes, I will stay on the train with you." Rey said, looking around at the other humans outside of their compartment. The were all saying goodbye to their parents, or children. None had noticed his presence among the children. Yes he was worried. If he could sneak through without even trying, what would happen if a vampire of an opposing clan decided to pull a surprise attack? Could they slip in just as easily? No vampire had ever been inside of Hogwarts wards, aside from his sister Ishtar. That was why she had been exiled. She was accused of having ties with Albus Dumbledore and slipping him secret information from the vampire council. Now she was working secretly for him, gathering information from the students and teachers as they passed by _'her'_ forest.

Harry nodded absently watching the crowd outside of the train slowly diminish, disappearing from view, from either portkey, or disapparation. Several Aurors were positioned at the entrance to the platform, covered in multiple invisibility spells, potions, or under an invisibility cloak. 'Foolish wizards,' he thought sadly, smiling bitterly. Did they think the they were invisible? Any twin, magical creature, or powerful wizard would be able to see them. Even certain objects would allow a normal wizard to see them. The magic was stronger where the spells were placed, allowing the spells to be noticed quickly.

Moments later, he heard Rey gasp as he felt the train lurch lightly. The ride was just beginning. "Are you staying like this?" Harry asked, eyes locking onto the older man.

He shook his head. "No, I'm going down to explore the rest of there wizards. I might have missed a couple." There was a loud pop as smoke filled the area where Rey was once standing. It cleared almost immediently. A small sokoke(1) cat was in his place. *I'll see you later,* a deep voice rang in his mind. Rey's telepathic powers worked, even when he was in another form. A second later the small cat jumped off Rey's seat and walked over to the door.

Harry got up and opened it for him. He knew that if anyone saw the door opening on its own, there could be trouble. He didn't expect to be greeted at the door by two, red-headed boys. The shock, of having two people pop up in front of his face, caused him to fall backwards, the hood of his white cloak, slipping off his head, part of his long hair falling out of its elastic tie, and his breathing to become slightly erratic. His eyes were still opened wide, in shock as he heard the two laughing. 

As one of the boys held out their hand to help him up, he calmed down. It was only Fred and George Weasley. Just the two people he needed to find anyway. Kindly, he took the offered hand, allowing the older boy to pull him up. "Thanks," he said, making eye contact with the one who helped him. It was Fred, before nodding towards the other twin.

"It was our fault," George said apologetically. "We though you were our little brother. This morning he spilled juice all over my dear brother here and we needed to get a little payback." he explained. Fred nodding eagerly, agreeing with his brothers statement. If the two boys weren't so focused on there telepath, to make themselves a cover story, they might have noticed the younger boys eyes flash, or the additional presence in their minds, as he scanned each of their thoughts.

Harry shook his head as he found out what they had been planning to do to him, if he had not opened the door when he did. At least it really wasn't aimed at him. "Lee's three compartments down," he stated softly. The two boys' across from him looked shocked. Did they let something slip? Before they could respond, they saw the younger boy tense. "Why don't you stay here for a while." He urged them further into the compartment and pushed them into seats, closing the door quickly.

Harry knew that the two thought that he was crazy, but that was okay. As long as the Aurors patrolling the compartments didn't think there was a disturbance, everything would be fine and they would leave. They wouldn't station one in the compartment. *Start a conversation, Fred,* Harry sent to Fred, watching as George's eyes widened. He had heard it too, but it wasn't his voice. Before he could tell his brother that he didn't send it, Fred began to talk.

"So, is this your first year at Hogwarts?" he asked looking at Harry.

"Well, ye-" Harry was cut short as the door to their compartment slammed open. A cloaked figure was standing in the door way.

"Is everything progressing normally in this compartment?" he asked roughly, as if checking on kids was a waste of time. Fred and George nodded quickly. Harry watched as the eyes flickered to him before, nodding, a slight blush of embarrassment growing on his face. "I see," he said eyeing the rest of the compartment warily before leaving, slamming the door shut behind him.

A brief moment of silence passed between the three, two of them holding a silent conversation. Harry broke the silence. Not by word, but by his thoughts. *You are probably wondering what happened back there.*

Fred gasped, before entering. *Well, I always hear my brothers voice in my head, but another one? Who are you?*

*What are you,* added George.

Harry sighed softly. "I am Harry Potter." He heard the two gasp, but knew that they wouldn't interrupt him. "I am the brother of Hertz Potter. For eleven years I have been living with my mentor, Rey Duzzel, a vampire. I am his heir." Harry stopped, there was no need to tell them all of the details. Especially before a bond of silence had been created. 

A bond of silence was a silent, mental agreement, that overrides the normal brain commands. It was created by an old vampire, who's lover had a twin, which read her sister thoughts, and almost revealed the existence of the vampire world to the wizards. He had sacrificed his own life to create a new twin law. The bond between two twins must remain silent, as it does between telepathic people, therefore, what is spoken in these bonds must retain, between the speakers. It applied to all who used the telepathic speech. Not even a truth potion could cause a user to reveal what had been spoken through such a bond. However, it was based on knowing. If they knew that there was a bond, they would be forced to bind by it. If they didn't however, it was a free for all, with the information.

"Are you-"

"-really?" the twins asked. 

He nodded.

"But then-"

"-why didn't we-"

"-know about you?"

"After the attack on Godric's Hollow, I was brought to an abandoned alleyway by Albus Dumbledore. He didn't want me alive. I don't know how or why he took me away or even why there aren't any records of me, but all Rey told me was that, 'With me out of the way, Dumbledore's fame would increase and he would once again become the current leader among the light.' "

******************************************************************************************

(1) Sokoke is a small African domesticated cat. It looks like a small cheetah, and is very playful. It is the same size as any other cat.

Was it too short? I know the other chapter was longer, but with all the reviews I got, I thought that it might be good to get another chapter out soon. So how was it? Good? Bad? Comments? Ideas? Leave A Review!


End file.
